


take the compliment

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You have the most beautiful smile,” Jason said, and Dick shoved him off the bed as he laughed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	take the compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon user from a prompt list

“You have the most beautiful smile,” Jason said, and Dick shoved him off the bed as he laughed. “The best eyes, just–glorious hair–”

“Are you done yet?” Dick asked, propping his chin up in one hand and peering down at where Jason had landed on the ground, still laughing and holding the romance novel in one hand.

“I think I’m supposed to compliment your ass still,” Jason said.

“You have got to stop reading those sappy romance novels before bed,” Dick said.

“Don’t you feel flattered and all warm and fuzzy from the compliments?” Jason asked, finally pushing himself back up and crawling back into bed.

Dick snorted. “Seriously, no. Stop it,” he said, but let Jason nuzzle into his hair, one arm going back around his waist. “It doesn’t mean anything when people say stuff like that.”

For a moment Jason paused, nose still pressed against Dick’s hair. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “How about this? You’re beautiful because of your compassionate heart, and your desire to help people, and all that goodness just shines out of you.”

Dick paused, hesitated. “I mean, it’s better,” he allowed after a beat.

“You just don’t like compliments,” Jason said.

“Not particularly,” Dick muttered, but he turned in the circle of Jason’s arm and curled around him. “But, maybe, it’s not so bad when I know you mean it.”

“I do,” Jason said and they both paused at the sincerity in his voice. Dick smiled, pressing closer and not pointing out that even a few months ago, Jason probably wouldn’t have said it and meant it.

“I think you have a really beautiful smile too,” Dick said and Jason laughed, leaning their foreheads together.

“Don’t I though?” he joked.

“You do,” Dick said, and meant it.


End file.
